The aforementioned copending application discloses several variations of a device for converting wind power to electricity, using a wind turbine supported aloft on a specially-designed tethered airfoil. The device includes means for orienting the wind turbine optimally into the wind without requiring rotation of the tethered airfoil. Among the variations set forth are a first embodiment in which the wind turbine is supported on the tethered airfoil via a 3-armed frame and a second embodiment in which the wind turbine is supported on the tethered airfoil via a radially inner and a radially outer support ring, with a plurality of radiating spokes held in tension between them. Of these the second appears to be most economical. In addition, the outer ring provides a rigid leading edge for the airfoil, which may be essential for use in winds above a light breeze. The outer ring also provides a support for the leading and trailing edge flaps of the airfoil.